Broken
by GalitMirav
Summary: AU of Season 2. The truth about the wardrobe comes out immediately. August reveals all. Regina and Gold get what's coming to them. And Emma tries to deal with everything.
1. Revelations

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Once Upon a Time. I am not making money off of this story. I am an unapologetic August W. Booth fan (Booth Babe) and Wooden Swan Shipper.

* * *

Emma couldn't stand the silence. The tension in the room was beyond palpable. She sighed, which caused Mary Margaret - no, Snow White - to look up. She avoided her gaze. Her life wasn't supposed to be like this. Magic wasn't supposed to exist. Her parents weren't supposed to be fairytale characters.

_The curse broke. The purple cloud vanished as quickly as it came. Emma and Henry left the hospital to go to Granny's, hoping that maybe August was alive and okay. On the way, they ran into Mary Margaret and David, Snow White and Prince Charming - Her Parents. "So it's true."_

_They tearfully embraced her before she could utter another word. When they let her go, she confronted them. 'How could they send her to a strange world with only a child to look after her? Were they so true to their word that they gave up a spot to Pinocchio no matter what the cost?' And that was when a horrified Snow and Charming made it clear nothing like that happened - they didn't know what she was talking about. When she told them that August was Pinocchio, they were shocked, then livid, realizing they'd been betrayed by people they trusted._

_Stunned, Emma explaned what happened to August and that she was on her way to find him. They followed her to Granny's and went up to August's room. As angry as they had been, it all vanished when they saw the scene inside. August remained where Emma had left him - wooden and lifeless. Only this time his father was weeping over him and Archie - no Jiminy, stood there helplessly not knowing what to do._

_They had left Archie and Geppetto upstairs with August. Granny, Ruby, and Henry were in the meantime going back and forth between them, trying to find some way to help. _

"I'm sorry about August." Mary Margaret's voice returned her to the present.

Emma scoffed. "Some savior I turned out to be." Her voice started to choke. "First Graham, and now August."

Snow White's eyes misted over as she saw her daughter trying to hold back her grief. She always suspected how Emma felt about August, now it was confirmed. "Emma…"

Emma wanted to avoid the subject. She wasn't in the mood to be comforted. "I hope you both aren't still mad at Geppetto anymore. I think he's being punished enough."

Snow and Charming exchanged a look. He simply shrugged, not disagreeing with Emma. "No. You're right," Snow responded. "I mean, I understand why he did what he did, but…you grew up an orphan…I could have been there for you…" she paused, fighting the tears. David and Emma's eyes were wet with unshed tears as well. "It just breaks my heart that you think we didn't want go with you."

"Well, I know the truth now." The hopeful look in their eyes made Emma regret her words. She wasn't ready to be their daughter. Not yet. "Look, my entire life I've wondered who my parents are and why they gave me up and of all the scenarios I imagined..this…is not what…" Emma sighed. "…It's gonna take some time."

Snow nodded. "I understand." Both she and her husband tried to hide their disappointment.

David reached out for her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Well if you aren't ready for parents, how about friends?"

Emma looked at them. Friends…she'd been best friends with Mary Margaret before the curse broke, maybe she could be friends with Snow White. And David…she hadn't really known him too well at all, so maybe it would even be easier with him. "Okay," she nodded.

The three of them managed a small sad smile at each other. It was a beginning at least. Emma still felt awkward. She stood up. "I'll go get Henry." She turned to head upstairs. She wasn't ready to face August's wooden and dead body, but she and Snow White and Prince Charming needed Henry. He was the one who united them all and held them together.

Just as she reached the stairs, Henry came racing down. "He's alive!" he exclaimed. "August's alive!

The three of them exchanged shocked expressions before following Henry upstairs to August's room. When they entered, they were once again stunned by what they saw, since Henry hadn't told them all the details. Yes, August was alive - but still completely wooden. He sat on the edge of the bed, still visibly trying to regain his bearings. Archie grasped his shoulder and Geppetto's arms were around his son, whispering over and over "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, my boy."

Emma felt relieved despite her shock. At least he was alive. If magic was in Storybrooke than hopefully they could fix him.

August looked up at her. Even in his wooden state, she could make out the same guilty expression he had when he confronted her in the forest days earlier.

"Can I talk to Emma alone?" August requested.

Emma was surprised, but no one said anything. They just nodded. Snow squeezed Emma's shoulder and Geppetto gave his son a quick hug as everyone left the room.

It was just the two of them. Both weren't sure where to begin. "I'm glad you're alive," Emma finally said. She truly meant it, but even she felt awkward since August was entirely wooden. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry…"

"You were just a kid…"

"No." He shook his head. "My failure runs deeper than that." He sighed, forming the words in his head how he was going to explain himself. "You better sit down."

He told her. He told her everything. How he spent two years looking for her, how he found her with Neal, that Neal was really Rumplestiltskin's son, how he convinced Neal to let her go, that he stole the money Neal left for her, that he promised Neal he'd watch out for her and send him a postcard when the curse was broken…everything.

Emma sat there stunned. She didn't utter a word. "Emma, please say something," he begged.

"I..I don't know what to say," she stammered, not looking him in the eye. "How do you expect me to process all this?!"

"I promised Neal I'd send him the postcard…"

That triggered it for Emma. The frustration and overwhelming from August's revelations combined with everything else that happened in the last 24 hours just exploded within her. "What gives you the right?!" She bolted up and stood in his face. "What makes you think I want to see Neal again?!" She started pacing around the room. "How am I supposed to explain this to Henry?!"

August sighed, knowing that no matter what he said he could never make things right. "I'm so sorry. I promised Neal…"

"What about your promise to me?! You said you would be there for me! Twice! And you weren't! Do you know what it was like out there? I had no one! Do you know how much it killed me to give Henry up?! You had no right!"

August closed his eyes. The betrayal he saw in Emma's face hurt too much. "I'm so sorry," he repeated, knowing the words were hollow.

"And that's supposed to make things alright?"

No. He knew it well. He abandoned Emma and interfered badly in her life. Nothing would make things right.

A knock on the door interrupted them. A visibly nervous Archie slowly entered the room. The look on his face made it clear that everyone downstairs had heard the shouting. "Um…I'm sorry, but…" he turned toward Emma. "There's a mob on their way to Regina's house. I think they're going to kill her."

Emma rolled her eyes, her frustration growing. "What else can possibly happen today?!" She stepped past Archie but stopped in the doorway. "Send your damn postcard." She didn't even look at August before disappearing out of sight.

Archie gave him an apologetic look while August just lowered his gaze. He knew she was never his to begin with, but that didn't make the pain of losing her hurt any less.


	2. Dues Paid

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Once Upon a Time. I am not making money off of this story. I am an unapologetic August W. Booth fan (Booth Babe) and Wooden Swan Shipper.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Emma shouted as she entered Gold's shop.

Mr. Gold, no – Rumplestiltskin, didn't seem the least bit fazed. "Ah, Ms. Swan. So lovely to see you today."

The smile on his face just made her sick to her stomach. "How could you do it?"

"How could I do it?" Mr. Gold seemed astonished by her reaction. "You're someone I thought who would be relieved."

"Relieved? What you did was just sick! You had no right!"

"Oh now really Emma, you and I both know Regina got what she deserved."

_They'd gotten there just in time to prevent the mob from killing Regina. They decided it was best to take her to jail – both for punishment and for her own safety. Not surprisingly, Regina wasn't happy about that. But Emma didn't have the time for Regina's crap._

_Leaving her alone, however, proved to be a mistake. Rumplestiltskin, wanting to take revenge for what she did to Belle, marked her as a target for a wraith he then set out. Not only did it leave the town a mess, but the four of them – Mary Margaret, David, Emma, and Henry – did not get to Regina in time. The wraith had sucked out her soul._

"It's more than just about what Regina deserves! This affects Henry too."

"Oh so you're not disagreeing with me then?" he replied, noticing that she hadn't actually contradicted him.

Emma ignored the question. "Henry is devastated! I'll never forget the look on his face when we found Regina lying on the floor like that. He cried all night. In spite of everything, he still loved her."

Mr. Gold scoffed. "With a mother like that, he's probably better off without her."

Emma didn't think her temper could rise any higher. "I could kill you for what you've done to him!"

"Ah yes, the things that we would do for our children. Perfect segue. It's why I created this curse in the first place."

_Segue? What was he…no. If Neal was Rumplestiltskin's son, than Henry was his grandson. This can't be happening…_"What do you know about parenting?" She asked uneasily.

"More than you realize." For the first time since she came to this town, Emma saw genuine sadness behind Gold's eyes.

"What are you getting at?"

He looked her straight in the eye. "It's time for me to call in that favor you owe me."

Emma shook her head incredulously. "Oh! No way!" She stepped back, throwing her hands in the air.

"Now, Ms. Swan, we had a deal…"

An idea suddenly came to Emma. "You're right. We did. I should haul your ass to jail for going after Regina like that. But I won't. Consider this your favor - I let you get away with it and you get to live your life in peace. We are even!"

She stormed out of the shop, managing to catch a glimpse of Gold's stunned and defeated expression.

She won.


	3. Magic

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Once Upon a Time. I am not making money off of this story. I am an unapologetic August W. Booth fan (Booth Babe) and Wooden Swan Shipper.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the curse broke. Two weeks since Regina had suffered a fate worse than death. Two weeks since he sent Neal the postcard. Two weeks since he'd seen Emma.

He moved in with his father, who was overjoyed to have his son back. Still, there was this lingering sadness between them. No, his father didn't blame him, but rather blamed himself for burdening his child with such a responsibility. August couldn't decide which was worse - his own shame or seeing what it did to his father.

He hadn't left the house much since, not the least bit comfortable with his wooden state. Henry was a frequent visitor and August enjoyed his company, having come to love the kid as his own. In a perfect world, Henry would be his son with Emma.

Emma…how he missed her. She had every right not to want to see him again and he knew he had no right to think of her romantically. But he couldn't help it. And he couldn't stop hoping…that was his problem, hoping. Hoping that things could still work out. Hoping that he could find redemption for the mistakes he made. But maybe some things you just didn't come back from.

There was a knock on the door. August opened it expecting to see Henry. Instead, there stood Emma. "Hi…?" The surprise was evident in his voice.

"Hi." She said uneasily. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course!" He stepped aside to let her enter, closing the door behind her. "How are you doing?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking."

He chuckled. "I'm sure." There was an awkward silence between them. August looked at her face. She didn't appear to be angry with him. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too." The awkwardness increased. Small talk wasn't her forte. She sat down on the sofa.

August sat down at the opposite end. "How are things with you and your parents?"

She shook her head. "My parents…I still can't believe it."

August wasn't sure what to make of that. "Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know what to think." She was exacerbated. "I mean, I get that they sent me through to save everyone because that's what they do. They're heroes. I get that. But they tell me no. It wasn't that. Or it was more than that. They say it was my best chance but how can they truly say that? They sent me through NOT knowing what was the on the other side! I was a baby! And they sent me through alone!"

August was shocked that she felt that way. And he didn't understand it. Yes she grew up without them but…he tried to think of something to make her see that her parents really did what was best for her. He owed them that much. "Why did you give Henry up?" he asked, hoping he wasn't crossing a line.

"What?" She was completely caught off guard by the question.

"Why did you give him up?" he repeated, then decided to answer for her. "You weren't sure where he'd end up, but you were sure he'd have a better life elsewhere, right? That's why you did it."

"Yes…" she turned away from August, seeing where he was heading and not agreeing with him. "It's not the same thing. Henry was never alone in a strange world…:

"Emma, what were they supposed to do?" His voice betrayed his frustration and made Emma look back at him in surprise. "You either would have been trapped as a baby forever or…not even that. Regina knew you were the Savior. You don't think she wouldn't have killed you on the spot? In front of your parents most likely? Yes they sent you out for an uncertain future, but when the only other option was certain death, what choice did they have?"

Emma maintained eye contact with August, comprehending the things he said. Tears formed and she looked away. He was right.

August could tell he'd gotten through. Gathering up the courage, he shifted closer to her, placing a hand on hers. "It's okay."

She looked up at him, wiping her eyes. "Thank you,"

"It's the least I could do." He smiled, feeling relief that he had eased some of her pain and that she hadn't pushed him away.. Hope renewed within him. Maybe, just maybe, things would be okay between them.

"It's not your fault," she stated. "It's not your father's fault and it's not my…it's not Snow White and Prince Charming's fault either." Her voice sharpened. "It's Regina's." She shook her head. "I hate her. She caused all this suffering."

"You got that right."

"I'll never say this to anyone else, least of all to Henry, but I have to admit, Gold really did do us a favor. Regina got what she deserved."

He nodded, not disagreeing with her.

"Speaking of Mr. Gold," Emma continued, "he approached me earlier."

August rolled his eyes. "What did he want?"

"He said he could make you human again."

August's eyes widened with hope, but then he realized… "You'll owe him another favor." She nodded. "He probably wants you to find his son."

"Oh he does. He told me as much. He tried to appeal to me from one parent to another. He doesn't know about Neal, or Henry."

"Speaking of Neal, have you heard from him? I haven't."

Emma shook her head. "No. I was gonna ask you." She shrugged. "I've done a lot of thinking. And what you told me two weeks ago made me realize I never stopped loving him."

August felt a pang of disappointment. That's what he got for getting his hopes up. He tried not to let it show.

Emma did see it in his eyes, though she didn't mention it. "But I'm not the same girl I was eleven years ago. I doubt he's the same person either." She paused. "Almost. Eleven years ago he cared more about hiding from his father than he did about being with me. It's been two weeks and he hasn't come to Storybrooke and we haven't heard from him. So it looks like nothing's changed there. He's clearly moved on." She took off the keychain she was wearing and toyed with it for a few seconds. "It's time for me to as well." She threw the keychain into the wastebasket across the room.

August had no idea what that was about. "What was that?"

"Neal gave it to me. I always kept it to remind myself never to trust anyone again." She looked back at August. "I don't need it anymore."

He smiled, but he still felt guilty. "That doesn't absolve me of what I did." He shook his head. "I stole $20,000 that he wanted me to give to you. I wasn't there like I promised. Maybe you wouldn't have had to give Henry up…."

"Okay, first of all, the $20,000 was money from stolen goods, so really it didn't belong to either of the three of us to begin with." She couldn't believe she was defending August from himself. "And as for the rest…who knows what would have happened? I've just been abandoned by my boyfriend and here's this strange man telling me he's supposed to look out for me…I can't think of any situation in those circumstances where that would be believable.

"And with Henry…" she stopped to collect her thoughts. Her son always struck her emotions after everything they'd been through. "I don't know. As much as I loved him even then when he was born, who's to say I would have been a good mother? Believing myself to be literally thrown away by my parents and then my boyfriend…who's to say how those abandonment issues would have affected my parenting." _Instead, Henry gets adopted by the Evil Queen, to grow up in a town where…he's the only one who does. _She shook her head, angry at the unfairness of it all. "It just feels like Henry was going to have an unhappy childhood no matter what."

"Poor kid. Have you talked to him about Neal?"

"Yeah. He was pretty shaken. First he lost his adoptive mother and now he's lost the image of his heroic firefighter father. It upset him to learn his father was a thief so he understood why I lied, but…" she trailed off. Then a new thought came to her mind. She smiled at August. "He told me he wished you were his father."

August laughed, too happy to contain himself. "Really? Well that makes two of us. I wish he was my son too."

Emma looked at him quizzically. "You know, other than the wood thing, you both kind of look alike."

_So he wasn't the only one who noticed._ "That would have been nice. We're the two children who escaped the curse and it's our own child who gets the ball rolling breaking it." He sighed. "If only…" He stopped himself, still believing he shouldn't let Emma know how he felt about her.

Emma grew serious again. "As curious as Henry was about his biological father, when he found out Rumplestiltskin was his grandfather, he didn't want to know anymore. I doubt he would have been thrilled with the man as his grandfather even before what happened to Regina."

They were silent for a moment. "About Mr. Gold's offer," Emma began, "I told him I'd think about it. I wanted to talk to you first."

August couldn't deny how much he wanted to be real again. But the cost was too high. "Once you make a deal with him, you can't get out of it. What he did to Regina was just an unexpected bonus you worked to your advantage."

"I don't _actually_ have to find Neal. Or Baefire, whatever his name is. I can think of an excuse. Something."

"It's not worth the risk!" August's voice was almost frantic now, trying to keep her from risking her safety. "I love you too much to put you and Henry in danger for me!"

The words were out before he realized what he was saying. But he wasn't sorry he said them. He had nothing to lose. Even if she never loved him back, at least she knew how he felt. "I can live like this if it keeps you safe." _He could. Knowing she'd be safe would be enough._

"We have to do something!" Emma exclaimed, trying to process August's declaration of love at the same time. _So he really did love her._

"Not this. I've lived a life of selfishness, cowardice, and dishonesty. And only I can cure that. Not magic. Not science. Just me."

Emma stared into August's eyes. She was still determined to convince him, but at the same time she couldn't help but be touched by just how much he was willing to sacrifice for her. And with that, she was finally sure of how she felt about him.

She kissed him. As soon as her soft lips pressed against his wooden ones, it happened again. Magic. They both could feel it.

_Can it be? _She leaned back and gasped.

August was there. In the flesh.

"Emma…" he felt different. And the look on her face only made him wonder even more. _Dare he hope?_ "What happened?"

"August….it's you."

August felt his face, then noticed his hand's weren't made of wood anymore. He stood up and headed for the mirror. Gazing at his reflection in disbelief, he didn't move.

Emma got off the sofa and wrapped her arms around him. "I guess magic can cure you after all."

He turned around and held her tightly, fighting his emotions. He looked into her eyes. "I love you. I've loved you for so long. I was hoping you felt the same way."

"I did. I do. I just…I had to sort out everything, especially after what you told me two weeks ago."

"Understandable." He rested his forehead against hers. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"What do you think?" She grinned. "Yes."

He smiled broadly at her. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too." They kissed passionately, not wanting to separate.

Eventually, their lips did have to part. "Let's go," Emma stated, leading August out of the house.


	4. Happy Endings

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Once Upon a Time. I am not making money off of this story. I am an unapologetic August W. Booth fan (Booth Babe) and Wooden Swan Shipper.

* * *

The diner was packed. No one noticed they came in at first. Emma could see Mr. Gold sitting at a table with Belle, clearly trying to win her back. From what Emma learned, she'd been angry at him for what he'd done, left him, and was now renting a room at Granny's.

Emma found her parents sitting at a table at the back of the diner. The booth next to them sat Archie, Geppetto, and Henry…who looked up and spotted them first. It was the first time in two weeks she'd seen her son's face light up like that.

"AUGUST!" Henry exclaimed, rushing up to where they were and plunging into August's arms. "You're a real boy," he quipped.

August chuckled. "Yeah, I am." Inhaling deeply, he clung to Henry. "I love you too, kid."

The entire diner was filled with stunned silence. A teary-eyed Geppetto was the first to approach them. "My boy."

August released Henry and embraced his father, shutting his eyes against a sudden flood of tears that had started to form when he was hugging Henry. "It's okay, Father. It's finally okay."

Emma watched them, not seeing Snow White and Charming get up from their table, nor seeing the disappointed look on Mr. Gold's face as he realized he lost his last bargaining chip.

August and Geppetto released each other and wiped their eyes. "How?" Geppetto asked.

August glanced at Emma. "True love's kiss." Then he looked up, seeing her parents approaching and realizing they most likely heard him.

Mary Margaret stared the both of them, then sighed. "I guess you two were always meant to be together." She resolved herself to the situation. "It's good to have you back August."

David nodded understandingly. "Just make sure you treat her well. Do right by her this time."

August nodded. "I will, Your Majesty."

_Your Majesty? _Emma thought. After a second she realized the title made sense, since they ruled a kingdom back in their fairytale land.

_Fairytales._ She would have been a princess. The idea was still strange. The person she was now was no princess. But she knew that if she had grown up in their land with them as parents and if they loved her half as much as they seemed to, she would have been a princess with a happy life. And she would have enjoyed it.

Snow White and Prince Charming gazed at her with the same longing look in their eyes that they'd had for the last two weeks. Only this time, Emma viewed it with a different perspective. _They really were her parents._

Snow sensed the change in her daughter and decided to take a chance. Lifting the box she'd been carrying which Emma only just noticed, she placed it in her arms. "Open it."

That's what Emma did. Placing the box on the counter, she admired the beautiful unicorn mobile within.

"We found this in Mr. Gold's shop," Mary Margaret continued. "This mobile hung above your crib." She paused. "It was supposed to hang above your crib."

Tears welled in Emma's eyes as she looked at _her mother_. "I like the unicorns."

Once again, there was a tense silence between them. Emma could tell how much they wanted to hug her. But now she felt a sudden need to hug them as well. "I don't think I'll ever call you 'Mom' and 'Dad," she began. "That just seems too weird right now. But I do…I'm starting to….I do think of you as my parents."

The joy was plain on their faces. That was what they longed to hear. Snow White pulled her daughter into a hug. "Oh Emma." Charming joined them in the embrace. Both of them had tears streaming down their faces. Emma relaxed into their arms, finding a strange comfort in having parents; something she never imagined she'd ever experience. "That's enough."

_No, it wasn't enough. They all knew it. They missed out on 28 years – Emma's whole life. They'd never see her first steps, hear her first words, see her grow up. All of it. It would never be enough_.

The sound of applause interrupted their musings. They released each other and looked around. Almost the entire diner was clapping, happy that they all found each other.

They couldn't help but smile and laugh too. _But it would have to be enough._

"What brought this about?" David asked, wanting to know how his daughter came to accept them.

"August," Emma replied, glancing at her man. "He helped me see you only did what was best for me."

Snow looked at him with gratitude, hugging his as well. "Thank you." August was surprised by the gesture, but eagerly returned it.

Charming put a hand on his shoulder. "I second that. Thank you." He turned to Geppetto. After a second, he shook his hand.

Snow followed her husband's train of thought. "We're family now. You have our full forgiveness."

Geppetto looked grateful. "Thank you, Your Majesties."

_Your Majesties_. Emma wondered. _Would she ever get used to them being called that? She hoped she wouldn't be called 'Your Highness'._ Nonetheless, she was amused.

Granny came up from behind them. "Well this calls for a celebration!"

Ruby started prepping the counter. "Can I get you guys anything?"

Snow looked at Emma. "Hot cocoa with cinnamon?"

Emma grinned back. "You got it."

"Two hot cocoas with cinnamon."

Ruby smiled. "Coming right up." She turned around to start making them.

Everyone (minus Mr. Gold, who exited) started rearranging the diner. David went off to talk to his friend Thomas and Henry led Geppetto back to their booth. Emma watched them, unable to keep a smile off her face. Her smile expanded when she felt August's arms around her. _So happy endings exist after all._

She didn't know what would happen next. No one did. Everybody in town was still trying to come to grip with their two sets of memories. No one knew if they'd be able to get back to the world they came from. And Emma wasn't sure if she herself wanted to, since this world was all she knew. But she'd worry about that later. She was surrounded by friends and family – her parents, her son, a man who loved her; for the first time in her life, she felt like she truly belonged. This was her happy ending.


End file.
